Curse of The Blood Moon
by Zach in Hyrule
Summary: After the BOTW, Link gets poisoned by a dart that makes him transform in to the Dark clone of the hero long ago. And it effects him weather the blood moon rises and turns back to normal when it does again. Will Zelda find away to cure him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry if I couldn't make any stories. I was busy with Driver's ed and forgot about my fanfiction. So to make it up to you guys, I'll make a Breath of the wild fanfic. Enjoy.**

"I just knew you can do it, Link!" Sidon said noogieing Link's head.

Link had just defeated Calamity Ganon and saved Hyrule. Not only that, he had saw Zelda once again. And right know everyone in Hyrule was having a celebration at Kakariko Village for The Princess and her appointed knight's victory.

"Thanks Sidon!" Link said laughing.

"If my sister were here, she would be very proud with you!" said Sidon with a very big grin.

"I think she already knows and I bet she is proud." Link said looking up at clouds with a sad look.

"Link? Is something wrong?" Sidon ask.

"It's just….I still feel guilty for all the deaths that happened 100 years. Including your sister." Link said sitting down on a chair.

"Link! Don't be, you tried your best. That's still a hero in my book!" Sidon said. His words made Link smile a bit.

"Thanks for your kind words as always Sidon." Link said with smile.

"Anything to cheer up my greatest friend!" Sidon said.

Zelda, the soon to be princess of Hyrule looked at Link talking to Sidon. She smiled as she looked at Link talking to her friend.

"Princess? Is something wrong?" Impa's granddaughter, Paya said.

The princess jumped as soon as Paya said those words. She jumped a little with a squeakest sqream ever.

"Oh! Did I startle you?" She asked with a worried look. "Sorry!" She said blushing a bit.

"Oh Paya it's just you." said Zelda holding onto her chest. "You DID startled me!"

"Oh...I'm very sorry I..I..I just…" Paya was so embarrassed, she was covering her face hiding the pure redness of her face

"It's alright, Paya." said Zelda patting her back.

"No Princess!" she said with her facing getting more red. "I….I have startled you and I am very so sorry."

(Authors comment: **Does anyone else think that I should get a job for an anime script writer?** )

Zelda began to worry. "It..it's fine, really." she said.

"She is right Paya!" Impa said. "A bunch of people startled a princess and they never apologised like you are."

Zelda rolled her eyes and walked to Impa.

"Impa! It is great to see you again." Zelda said giving her a hug.

"And it is with great honor to see you as well Zelda." Impa said hugging her back.

"Grandmother? I'll be in my room, if you need me." said Paya.

"Very well." Impa said.

Paya went to her room while Zelda and Impa were looking down at the party.

"Your father would be very proud of you Zelda!" Impa said.

"Yes." Zelda said looking down. "We would certainly be proud."

"I must apologize for my granddaughter for being so emotional on you." Impa said.

"She's a sweet young girl." Zelda said. "Emotional, but sweet."

"You've should've seen her when she first laid eyes on Link!" Impa said with a slight smile. "She talks in her sleep sometimes about him."

Zelda giggled then turned back to Link.

"Is something the matter Zelda?" Impa asked.

"No Impa, everything is fine." Zelda said continuing to look at Link.

Link was walking over to Riju who was talking to Teba.

Teba and Riju were the ones who helped him take their own divine beasts.

"Riju, Teba. How are you guys?" he asked.

"Ah Link!" Riju said. "We were just saying how great it is for you and the princess to defeat Calamity Ganon."

"Yes. It was quite the victory indeed." Teba said nodding his head.

"Thanks guys." Link said rubbing the back of his head.

"Not only should we be thanking you for defeating a long time enemy, but for helping us get our Divine beasts back." Teba said.

"Oh yes! That too." Riju said.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Teba said.

"Well, Bolson and his team are going to try and get a bunch of gorons to help out with the castle." Link said. "And once that's done, I'll be assigned to an appointed night for Zelda."

"Speaking of Zelda, You should try and talk to her. She hasn't seen you in 100 years." Riju said pushing him to where Zelda was. "And how knows, maybe she can help you figure out who you really are."

"That is true Link." Teba said. "You did say your memories are gone, correct?"

"Yeah, good point. Ok, See ya!" Link waved as he ran to Zelda.

"What were trying to pull there?" Teba asked Rjiu.

"Oh nothing." Riju said shrugging.

 **And there we go.**

 **Note: I am very sorry again for not posting any fanfics on my account. Again, I was busy with drivers ed and other stuff so the other stories are have to wait. So keep checking my profile for any new chapters or stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey. Here's "Curse of the Blood Moon" Part 2. Enjoy.**

Link went up to Impa's temple where Zelda was taking a view throughout the whole party.

"This is for us you know?" Link said surprising her.

"Jeez! You startled me." Zelda said holding her heart.

Link laughed and joined her viewing the party.

"You should be celebrating like everyone else." said Link.

"Yes. Yes I should, but...I really don't feel like it." Zelda said looking down.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Link...do you recall the day you were first sent to the Shrine of Resurrection?" Zelda asked looking at Link with a worried voice.

"Yes. I do." Link answered.

"The day you were sent there was the day my power to seal Calamity Ganon was used." Zelda said. "Out of all the times my power could've been released, why did it have to be that time? I tried so hard to find it inside me. Those trips to the goddess statues were just a waste of time!" She began to raise her voice and tears began to come out of her eyes. "Everyone whose lives were gone 100 years ago were my fault! MY FAULT! The champions, The Royal Hyrule Guard…...My Father! All of them dead all because I couldn't get the stupid power to…."

Zelda was interrupted by Link hugging her.

"Zelda. It's not your fault!" he said.

"It..it's not?" Zelda asked.

"No. No It's not. Everyone today knows you've tried your best 100 years ago. Even me." Link said looking at her straight in her eyes. And you know what? I blamed myself too. I could've done something to save everyone, but I couldn't. So Sidon always says to me, Even though you failed to protect my sister. Your still a hero to me! Even if people don't think you are"

Zelda's eyes began to grow wide. She never though Sidon had such great words. The last time she saw him, he was just a baby. He couldn't speak at his age back then. Zelda then hugged Link back and began to spread some more tears out of her eyes.

"Your...your right Link." Zelda said. "I shouldn't be beating myself up over all this."

"We all shouldn't." Link said back.

"Umm...Am I interrupting something?" said a voice behind them.

It was Impa with a confused face. Link and Zelda looked at each other and quickly stop hugging each other and both of their faces began to turn red.

Meanwhile, in the deep deep north of Gerudo Desert, the Yiga Clan ws holding a memorial for their dear lost leader.

"Poor Master Kohga!" one of the Yiga soldiers said.

"He shouldn't have this fate!" another said.

"The Hylian champion will pay for this!" said one more.

"Yes! YES! Will make him suffer just like he made Master Kohga suffer." one shouted.

"Calm yourselves!" one of the captains said. "If we were to make the hero suffer, then will need a new leader!"

"Maybe I can help you all!" said a voice behind them!

They all looked behind them and saw a man with a dark hoodie walking towards them.

"Who are you?" one of the soldiers asked.

"I'm just someone who wants the hero to suffer like your master did." the man said.

"And how do we do that?" the captain asked.

"Don't worry. I have a plain." He said with a evil laugh.

Back at Kakariko Village.

Everyone was heading out of the village. Some thank the Princess and her appointed knight before they left.

"Well, that's the end of that." Link said.

"Princess. Paya has got your bed ready." Impa said.

"Thank you Impa." Zelda said.

"Link, I can get Paya to get you a bed too if you want." Impa said.

"Thanks. But I'll stay at the inn." Link said.

"As you wish. Have a good night's rest." Impa said.

"Good night Link." said Zelda.

"Good night Zelda." Link said as he head to the inn.

Zelda kept watching Link until he went inside the inn.

"Are you worried about Link or something?" Impa asked.

"What? No. Why?" Zelda asked.

"You haven't stop staring at him ever since the party began. Your eyes were glued on to him!" said Impa.

Zelda's face turned red. "Well…..uh...I..haven't seen him in 100 years. Last time I saw him he was nearly close to death!" she answered.

"So you ARE worried about him!" Impa said with a smile.

Zelda's eyes popped up with realization Impa just tricked her.

"Good night Impa!" she said angrily walking inside the temple.

"Good night princess." Impa said as she went inside her temple as well.

 **And done! So here's a little hint about the hooded man that approached the Yiga Clan. He's an old Zelda villain. Go ahead and guess who it is in the review box below and make sure you favorite and follow my story.**

 **See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. I have school tomorrow, so here's, "Curse of the Blood Moon pt 3"**

Link woke up at the inn noticing that the innkeeper was sleeping as well. Link grabbed his shirt and put it on and went outside. He realized it was cloudy so he must've new it was going to rain. He then saw Zelda at Impa's temple talking to Paya. He smiled and flipped on his hylian hoodie. And walked down to them.

"Hey guys." Link waved as he approached them.

Zelda and Paya turned to Link and they waved back. "Hello Master Link." Paya said.

"Did you have a good sleep?" Zelda asked.

"Sure did." Link said. "Although, I though today's morning will be clear sky's." he said looking up

at the cloudy sky.

"Actually, Master Link, It's the afternoon." said Paya.

"The...The afternoon?" Link asked turning back at Zelda and Paya.

"Looks like you overslept a little." Zelda said. 'If you wanna sleep for that long I could've put you back in the Shrine of Resurrection." Her and Paya both laughed.

"Very funny." Link said crossing his arms. "Anyway, as soon as the clouds clear up, I'm going hunting."

"I'll come with you." Zelda said.

"Are you sure Zelda?" Link asked. I mean, Hyrule may be rid of the Calamity, But there are still monster's out there."

"And what about the Yiga Clan Hunting you down for killing their Master?" asked Paya.

"Yyyyeeeeaaaahhhh. Thanks for bringing that back to my head, Paya." Link said.

"Sorry." Paya said covering her face.

"Anyway Link, I can fight!." Zelda said.

"Says the women who ran away from three Yiga Clan soldiers" Link chuckled.

"Oh Very funny." Ze;da said.

"Ok Fine, but just stay safe I think a Blood Moon is supposed to rise tonight." said Link.

"Don't need to remind me." Zelda said rolling her eyes.

 **Meanwhile…**

The Yiga Clan were making a potion of darkness as the man who was leading them watched as they all worked.

"Do you happen to have that hero's blood on any of your weapons?" he asked.

"Here's one!" said a Yiga Clan soldier giving him one of their blades.

"Perfect!" said the man swiping the blade from his hand.

He then walked to were the Yiga Clan soldiers were working on the potion and put a drop of Link's blood in there. The potion then started to turn black and purple smoke came out of it.

"At last it is complete!" the man said holding it up in the air. "Now, when is the Blood Moon arise?" he asked looking at the soldiers.

"Tonight at midnight!" a soldier answered.

"Excellent!" said the man.

"Tell me, why do you seek revenge on the champion?" asked one of the soldiers.

""Oh. Lets just say he's the ancestor to the Hero of the Sky!" The man said.

"The Hero of the Sky?" all of the soldiers said.

"Indeed." the man said.

"But..who are you?" asked one of them.

"Another question for another time." The man said. "Now come, lets find the hero before the Blood Moon rises!" he said as they all exited the hideout.

 **Back with Link & Zelda**

Link put on his champion tunic, bought a few arrows from the shop, grabbed his bow, and headed outside. He saw Zelda waiting for him outside of Impa's temple.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Why do you think I've been waiting for?" asked Zelda.

Link took out the Sheikah Slate and summoned the Master Zero Cycle,

"Woah!" Zelda said taking a good look at it. "It's..it's just as how I imagined it." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." said Link hopping on it. "Come on."

Zelda sat behind Link and grabbed hold of his waste. Link started it up and it made a loud roar.

"Hold on tight!" Link yelled as he accelerated it and they zoomed out of the village at full speed.

""THIS THING IS SO FAST!" Zelda screamed.

"YEAH! MAKES YOU WANT TO STOP RIDING HORSES HUH?" Link shouted back.

"YOU CAN SAY THAT AGAIN!" Zelda yelled as they rode through the fields.

 **And that was part 3. So now, tomorrow on this week and the rest. I won't be able to post any stories. But I will type them on, Friday, Saturday, Sunday, or when I'm on brakes. So make sure you read my other stories and favorite, review, and follow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. So a lot of you wanted me to continue Curse of the Blood Moon. And I'm so sorry that I didn't, I just so busy on my other stories The Dimension Defenders is something I'm really focusing on. (Even though no one likes it yet) And I forgot so much about this story. I hope you guys can forgive me for posting this so late. So here you guys go.**

 **Enjoy.**

Zelda sat under a tree and watched the sunset above her. While Link was grabbed the meat they got from hunting and cooked it by the fire. "Link, Are you almost done? It's getting late." Zelda shouted out to him.

"Almost Zelda." Link shouted as he put the last meat above the fire and let it roast for a while.

"You know, it's funny." Zelda said walking to him.

"What is?" Link asked.

"I'd expect you to forget all of your sword and bow training after losing your memory. But after seeing you waking up from the Shrine of Resurrection, it feels like you never lost your memory at all."

"Well, I...I guess I had to do something." shrugged Link. "I mean, I couldn't just stand there and let them kill me like that."

"Well, you sure did well out there." Zelda said as she sat down next to Link. Link then began to look down and his tone became dark.

"Z..Zelda?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do...do you know anything about...my parents?"

Zelda's face made a worried look. She couldn't tell if she wanted to answer the question. But the way Link said that, felt like he wanted to know. "Well...I...I don't know much about your mother, but I..I do know a little about your father." she answered.

"I know you did." Link said.

"You...you do? How?" Zelda asked.

"You mentioned him in one of my memories." Link said. Zelda looked down and remembered the time when her and Link were taking shelter from the storm 100 years ago. She said that, "His path was mirror to his father's." "Link...if...if you want. I...I don't have to tell you…" Zelda said.

"Tell me." Link said.

Zelda signed and began to spoke. "Your father was named, Hugo. I knew about him since I was a little girl He was a general at Hyrule Castle. He once trained the trainee's He was the greatest swordsman of Hyrule. But he died while trying to save a villager." Tears began to fall down Link's eyes and he clunched his fits hard. "I overheard my father hearing about his demise and he...he said that his son will be living at the orphanage until he was grown up. That's….that's all I know." Zelda looked at Link. It felt like his father just died now and he has the feeling for revenge. "Link? I..I'm sorry. I...I should've told you that."

"It's fine Zelda." said Link as he got up and grabbed the cooked meat. "I...heard enough anyway." Link put the meat into the bag. "Come on! Let's hurry back to the village." Link said as he spawned the Zero Cycle next to them.

"Okay." Zelda said nervously. She climbed behind Link and held on to his waste and rode back to Kakariko Village. _"Link...I...I hope I didn't upset you."_ she said in her head.

 **Meanwhile…**

A young boy was sneakily walking through the Yiga Clan Hideout making sure no one was around. "Gee. It's like a ghost town in here." He said as he looked around still. He reached the Master's bedroom and found a chest full of rupees. "Even when their Master is dead, they still steal from the innocent." he said as he grabbed the rupees and put them in his bag. "I'll bring these to the homeless." he said and then saw a open book on the table. "Huh, What's this?" he asked as he looked into it and started reading.

" _It has been days since our Master was fallen to The Hylian Champion, Link. He was defeated with just a blink of an eye. We Yiga Clan members tried to avenge our Master by destroying The Champion, but no matter how many times we tried to kill him. He is always one step ahead. He has become more stronger then we all though. But he has re-claimed all of The Divine Beasts. Which means only one thing…"_

" _...He's going after Ganon!"_

"So Link was the one who killed the Yiga Clan Master?" the boy said. "Son of a warrior." he turned the page and saw more writing on it.

" _Calamity Ganon has been defeated. Link was victorious. We Yiga Clan have failed. Master Kohga would be very disappointed in us if he were here. He would be more disappointed if he figured out that someone took the Harlem we stole from the Gerudo. We are a disgrace. We can not be called, Yiga warriors after all the tasks we failed to do."_

"Drama kings." the boy said rolling his eyes. He then turned another page and continued reading.

" _The Clan had a memorial for Master Kohga. It was a sad day. Until we have decided to try one more time to kill the Hero! But he needed a new leader. One that will not fail just like Kohga did. While we were discussing about a new leader, a man appeared wearing a strange hoodie. We do not know who he is, or where he has came from. But he said, he wanted to make the Hero suffer like our Master did when he fell to his demise. So just like that, He was our NEW LEADER!"_

"New Leader?!" the boy quietly shouted. "Who is this new leader?" he asked himself and saw one more page. "Maybe this page would give me a clue on who it is."

" _I do not know much about our new leader. He has not told us who he is. I don't even know what his name is. He just tells us to keep working on a potion that can make the Hero suffer. I do not know what this potion does, but if it kills the hero, I'm ok with it. I wanted to know why he wants revenge more than all of us. He said was that he was the ancestor of the hero of the sky many decades ago. I don't know what that means, but we are leaving to find him before the Dark Moon rises. So be prepared Link! Our master awaits you in the after life!"_

"Oh no!" the boy shouted as he quickly shut the journal and exited the Hideout. "I have to find Link before they do!" the boy said as he got on the Sand Seal and rode across Gerudo Desert as fast as the Sand Seal could ride.

 **Back with Link and Zelda….**

Zelda has been worried about Link ever since she told him about his father. He has been quiet the whole time.

"Link?" Zelda said nervously. "Are...are you ok?"

"I...I don't know." answered Link.

Zelda's head looked down and the ground and a tear fell down her face. "I..I'm sorry I had to tell you that awful story about your father." she said.

"It's fine Zelda." Link said. "I know he's proud of me knowing that I'm the Hylian Champion and the savior of the world."

Zelda's sadness turned to a bright smile. "Everyone is Link." she said as she hugged Link a little tighter which made his face turned red.

" _What is she…"_

Suddenly, an explosion came out of nowhere in front of them and it made the Zero Cycle disappear and Link and Zelda tumbled on the ground. "Zelda?! Are you ok?" Link asked helping her up.

"Yes. I think so." Zelda said rubbing her head.

"You won't be for long, princess." said a Yiga Clan soldier appearing next to them. And more soldiers circled around them.

"The Yiga Clan!?" Zelda shouted.

"You guys are getting on my nerves!" Link groaned.

"Stay put, Hero. We have you surrounded!" one of the soldiers said.

"Not for long!" Link said. "I'll just use Urbosa's Fury to take you all down with one snap."

"Not so fast!" the soldier said. "Grab the princess!" As soon as the guard said that. A big Yiga Soldier grabbed Zelda.

"Hey! Let me go!" Zelda yelled struggling to break free from the soldiers grasp.

"ZELDA!" yelled Link as he ran to Zelda, but two more soldiers blocked his way. "Why are you all doing this?! Kohga is dead!"

"Yes. Our Master may be dead. But our new Master isn't." a soldier said.

"New Master?" Link asked confused. "Who's your new master?!"

"Me." said the man behind him. Link turned around and grabbed the Master Sword and pointed it at him. "That sword!" The man said with a furious tone. "It's been a long time. FI!"

"Fi?" Link asked more confused. "Who's Fi? And who are you?"

The man made a chuckle and grabbed his hood. "Allow me to introduce myself." he said as he slowly pulled down his hood and revealed his face to everyone. His face & hair was all white and the right side of his hair covered his right eye. Zelda gasped and her eyes were wide as she saw that face.

"No...that...that can't be."

"I am The Demon Lord from long ago. You may call me….GHIRAHIM!"

"Ghirahim?" Zelda said. "That...that can't be true!"

"Oh...So you have heard of me?" said Ghirahim looking at Zelda.

"Zelda, who is this?" Link asked.

"That's Ghirahim!" Zelda answered. "He served the first Demon King, Demise."

"HE DID?!" Link and all the Yiga Clan soldiers shouted.

"Not anymore." Ghirahim said angrily. "My Master was a FAILURE! He couldn't defeat a mere child that was in his teen years!"

"But...You were presumed dead the day Demise was defeated by the Hero of the Skies." Zelda said.

"Not dead dear, Broken!" Ghirahim said. "I was broken."

"What do you mean, 'broken'"? asked Link.

"I was a weapon for my Master." Ghirahim said. "I was called, 'A Sword Spirit!' Once my Master was revived, he used me to kill the boy. He was close. But that boy became too strong. My master was defeated. And yet, I had to leave him. I could not bear to see my master be defeated by someone even I could not kill. I was back in the real world, and I had multiple damage on myself. I turned back into a sword and I was broken in half. And for TWO HUNDRED STIKEN DECADES, I was found by a professional Blacksmith. We reforged me. And I came back to the world of the living. I have learned so much that the boy evolved and more Heroes killed every Demon King. I was furious, outraged, sick with...ANGER! ALL OF THOSE DEMON KINGS COULD NOT KILL ONE SIMPLE CHILD! THEY WERE ALL LIKE COCKROACHES! THEY JUST KEEP COMING BACK, NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY TO...TO….KILL THEM!"

Everyone was in fear as Ghirahim roared with anger.

"Ahem. Pardon me. I got a bit carried away." Ghirahim calmly said. "Anyway, I have learned that another Hero was still living. And defeated a reborn, powerful Demon King Spirit...Ganon was it?"

"So you came her to kill me?" asked Link.

"No. I am going to make you suffer!" said Ghirahim.

"How?" asked Link.

"Like this." Ghirahim said as he nodded at a Yiga Clan Soldier and he snapped his fingers and an arrow flew right into Link's chest.

"LINK!" Zelda shouted. Link kneed to the ground and looked at the arrow.

"That's weird." Link said pulling an arrow out of his chest, but he only felt like we was just pinched.

"Link!" Zelda screamed as she broke free from the Yiga's grasp and ran to Link. "Are you alright?" she asked looking at his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That arrow didn't even hurt." said Link

"Really?" Zelda asked.

"What is the meaning of this?" a Yiga soldier asked Ghirahim. "He's supposed to to be dying!"

"Patients!" Ghirahim said walking to Link and Zelda.

"Looks like your little plain didn't work." Link said pointing the Master Sword at Ghirahim.

"Oh. That was just Phase 1." Ghirahim laughed. "Phase 2 is just beginning."

"Phase 2?" Zelda asked. "What's Phase…" Suddenly Zelda was interrupted by Link screaming in pain holding onto his chest. "Link? Link! What's wrong?" Zelda asked.

"My...my chest!" Link said.

"What did you do to him?" Zelda asked then saw some Malice sparks in the air. "Oh-no!"

"Oh, it's time!" Ghirahim said looking up at the sky and saw the Blood Moon in the sky.

"The Blood Moon!" Zelda gasped.

"Now. To answer your question." Ghirahim said turning to Zelda. "That arrow I struck him with was cursed!"

"Cursed?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, my dear. With the help of the Yiga Clan, Your precious champion….is MINE!" Dark clouds then began to surround Link and he screamed more louder than last time. The Blood Moon reached the Highest peak in the sky and a Dark glow shined on Link. Zelda and the Yiga Clan couldn't tell what was going on. The Dark Clouds were covering Link. But as soon as the Blood Moon turned back into a Full Moon, the clouds around Link disappeared and Link was kneed to the ground. But his skin was pure darkness as well as the clothes he was wearing.

"L..Link?" Zelda nervously said.

"Oh Link is no more my dear." Ghirahim said walking behind Link. "He is now, the evil part of your precious Hero. "His dark side." Just then, an idea hit Ghirahim. "Hey. They gave me an idea on what to call my little servant. I shall call him….."

"...DARK LINK!"

 **To be continued…**

 **There. Are you guys happy now. I bet a lot of you like the Skyward Sword stuff in there. I really liked that game. (I also really love the Zelda in that too) Now I bet you all are wondering who the child is. He's not in the Breath of the Wild game. But he is in one of my stories. You all probably know by now. So just keep holding on for the next chapter.**

 **Review, Favorite, and Follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey my viewers. So The Curse of the Blood Moon will still be updating. But chapters may take long to do. So sorry, anyway enjoy.**

Dark Link looked all around his body and and everyone around him. "What's...What's going on?" he said.

"Link...Oh my gods." Zelda gasped.

"Dark Link. Allow me to introduce myself." Ghirahim said. "I am your creator, Ghirahim! But in truth, I prefer to be called by my title, LORD GHIRAHIM! But call me whatever you like, as long as you serve me."

"Yes. Master." Dark Link said bowing to Ghirahim.

"Master Ghirahim what is this?!" asked a Yiga soldier. "I thought you wanted the hero dead!"

"Oh he will." Ghirahim said. "Soon!"

"What do you mean?" asked the soldier.

"I will tell you that later." said Ghirahim.

"Link! Snap out of it!" Zelda yelled. "You don't serve him!"

Dark Link turned to Zelda. "Who's this?" he asked.

"That, is your first task." Ghirahim said. "Kill her."

Zelda gasped.

"As you wish, Master!" Dark Link said as he slowly pulled out the Master Sword and walked to Zelda. Zelda backed away. She didn't have any weapons to defend herself with. She looked behind her and only a cliff with a river down below it.

"Link, please don't do this." Zelda said stopping at the edge of the cliff.

"Sorry. But it's my Master's orders." Dark Link said.

"It's..it's me. Zelda. Princess Zelda, I'm your friend."

Dark Link stopped where he was and his eyes were wide. "Z..Zelda?" he said. "That...That name.."

"Yes. Link. It's me, Zelda." Zelda said slowly walked to Dark Link.

"That name is perfect….TO PUT ON A TOMBSTONE!" Dark Link said as he raised his sword getting ready to strike Zelda. Suddenly, an explosion came out to Dark Link's left and his body crashed into a few Yiga Soldiers. Master Sword flew out of his hand and landed right next to Zelda.

"WHAT THE..?!" Ghirahim yelled.

"Where did that explosion come from?" asked a soldier.

"Forget that! The Princess has the Master Sword!" a soldier said and everyone saw Zelda holding the Master Sword.

"Dammit!" Ghirahim said. "Kill her!" he ordered the Yiga soldiers. The soldier's charged at Zelda and Zelda feld up the sword and a slash of light came out and struck the soldiers.

"The Skyward Strike!" Ghirahim said. "It seems Link isn't the only one who can do that attack."

Dark Link swiped a Vicious Sickle out of a soldiers hand. And ran to Zelda. He jumped and began to strike above her, but she blocked the attack with the Master Sword. "Quite the fighter you are." he said to Zelda.

"Had some practice from the Sheikah." Zelda said.

"Not enough practice!" Dark Link said as he was about to strike again. But then, another Bomb Arrow exploded and Dark Link crashed into the wall. Zelda backed away but forgot the cliff behind her. She tried to keep her balance, but it wasn't enough she fell backwards and landed in the river.

"She fell!" A Yiga Soldier said looking down at the river.

"Any sign of her?" Ghirahim asked looking down as well.

"No. I don't see her!" said a soldier.

"Well, that's a shame." Ghirahim said chuckling. "I really wanted to be the one to slice her throat."

"But what if she survived?" asked a Yiga soldier.

"If she did, she wouldn't last long out there alone." Ghirahim said. "She'll be dead in a second."

"Ok, but who fired those Bomb Arrows?" asked another soldier. 

"Don't know." Ghirahim said looking around. "But we know they were trying to save the girl. So they failed on that. They must be gone by now."

"And what's with the hero?" A soldier pointed at Dark Link getting up. "I thought you were going to kill him!"

"I'll save that answer for later." said Ghirahim. "But now. We need to find a new hideout!"

"A new hideout!?" all the soldiers said.

"Yes. Do you expect us to go back to the place where we last were after everything that happen?" Ghirahim asked. "The Gerudo Desert Hideout is off limits. But don't worry, I know just the place. Follow me!"

"Yes Master." all the Yiga Soldiers said.

Ghirahim walked to Dark Link and gave him a dark sword that looks like the Master Sword. "Thanks!" said Dark Link.

"Once we reach the new hideout, I'll explain everything." Ghirahim said. "Now let's go. We have no time to lose." Ghirahim said and everyone followed him.

 **Meanwhile…**

Zelda's unconscious body was slowly floating down the river. The Master Sword was in her hand still. Her body finally stopped on a little shore. Then someone came up to her panicking.

"Oh-no. Please don't be dead!" the mysterious person said as they but two of their fingers on her neck. "Oh...thank Hylia!" they signed with relief. "I better get you out of here." they said as they grabbed Zelda's body and dragged her to a house nearby.

 **The next morning at Kakariko…**

"MISS IMPA!" a Sheikah guard yelled.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Impa asked.

"A hylian told us recently, that the Princess and the Hylian Champion were attacked by the Yiga Clan last night!" the soldier answered.

"What?!" Impa said. "Are they ok?"

"We don't know." said the soldier. "The Hylian couldn't tell what was going on. All he saw was explosions and the Champion and The Princess disappeared."

Impa though for a minute and respond. "Is the Hylian still here?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Tell him to show the location on where they were attacked, and have some soldier investigate the site."

"Yes Miss Impa." the soldier said and he ran out the door.

 _What could the Yiga Clan be planing this time?"_ Impa though. _"Well the only thing now, is to hope that both Link and Zelda are ok."_

 **With Zelda…**

Zelda woke up in a field. It was just a wide field. No trees, no mountains, no lakes, no houses or villages. It was just grass and sky. "This...this isn't Hyrule." She said looking around. She didn't see anything, not even in the distance. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Your grave!" said a voice behind her. The was a black flame grew in front of her and the sky turned red as if the blood moon rose from the sky.

"That…that voice." Zelda said nervously. The black flame started to disappear and a man was keeled to the ground. That man was, DARK LINK!

"Hello Zelda!" he said as he got up and walked to Zelda and pulled out his sword. Zelda backed away from him and she tripped and landed on the ground.

"Link. Link! Please. It's …"

"Zelda. I know." said Dark Link.

"You do?" asked Zelda.

"Of course I do." Dark Link said with a smirk. "Princess Zelda, The Princess of Hyrule. Heh. A poor disgrace for a princess in other words."

Wh...what are you talking about?" Zelda asked nervously.

"If I recall correctly, you are the key to sealing Calamity Ganon away forever, right?" Dark Link asked.

"Y...yes." said Zelda. "I..I released it. Ganon is dead."

"Yes. He is." said Dark Link. "But you could've killed him 100 years ago."

"N..no!"

"Do you know how many people died when he was released? Thousands. Men, Women, Children, even children who couldn't even take their first steps."

"S..stop it!" Zelda said covering her ears and closing her eyes tight. But no matter how hard she covered her ears, she could still hear Dark Link's voice. Not only that, but she could hear the screams of the people 100 years ago when The Great Calamity began. They were all crying, yelling, pleading for help, and the children crying over their parents.

"Everyone was counting you. And you ignored them and let them die!"

"Stop! Leave me alone!"

"Everyone is dead, because of you!"

"Shut up!"

"Mipha,"

"STOP!"

"Daruk,"

"STOP PLEASE!"

"Ravali,"

"I SAID, STOP!"

"Urbosa,"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"And even…"

"NO!"

"...your father!"

Zelda's eyes immediately opened in rage as soon as she heard him say that. "Don't...you dare mention...about...MY FATHER!" She screamed and grabbed Dark Link's shirt. And before she can even react, Dark Link plunged The Master Sword right into her heart. He slowly removed it from Zelda and she kneed to the ground with the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Do you realize that pain?" asked Dark Link as the darkness in his skin was fading. "That pain was the same pain I felt when I nearly died 100 years ago."

Zelda looked at Dark Link and saw him look like Link when he was first taken to the Shrine of Resurrection. He had bruises and scars all over his body. Zelda's eyes were in fear she remembers the day that happen. It was the day when she first use her power. She though that Link had died that day. But the sword spoke her and told her that there was still a chance.

"Link...I….I'm sorry." Zelda said holding her wound and tears filled her eyes.

"My name isn't Link anymore!" Dark Link shouted as the darkness in his skin returned to him. "It's….DARK LINK!" he said and he stabbed Zelda in the same place he stabbed her.

"AUUUUGGGGHHHH!"

"NO!" Zelda screamed as she woke up in a bed. She looked around and saw that she was in a house that looked like it was damaged by the Great Calamity. Her cloths were still damp from the river she fell in. She rubbed her head and sighed with relief. "It..It was just a nightmare." she said. She then remembered Ghirahim taking over Link. "Link, please be alright." she whispered.

"Oh. Your awake." said a voice at the entrance. A young man who appears to be in his teen age. He was wearing a Hylian hood, a little similar to Link's, but it was dyed red. He also wore a red shirt, and on his back was a small traveler's sword. "Sorry, if this house isn't perfect." he said as he put some clothes down on the table next to him. "It's the only shelter I have."

"It's fine." Zelda said looking round the house. "But are you a kid?"

"Hey don't judge me. I'm 14!" the kid said as he grabbed an apple. "Catch." he said tossing it to Zelda.

"Thanks." she said catching the apple and took a bite out of it. "So...who are you?" she asked.

The boy paused and smirked at Zelda. "You...you won't believe me...but I'm Link's friend." he said.

"Link's friend?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, but that's not my name." he smirked. "You don't know this. But I go by two names."

"Two names?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah." the boy answered grabbing a bow. "One is a nickname people give me. 'The Rito Hylian!'"

"The Rito Hylian?" asked Zelda.

"Because Rito's are skilled archers, and I'm sort of the best archer in Hyrule." the boy said. "Speaking of which, sorry for nearly killing you back there." he laughed nervously rubbing his head.

"So it was you who fired those Bomb Arrows!?" Zelda said.

"Yeah. I may be good at archery, but I kinda need to work on firing from a far angle." said the boy. "Anyway, my next name is my real name."

"And that is…?" Zelda asked waiting for his response.

The boy pulled down his Hylian hood and revealed his face to Zelda. His hair was almost the similar color to Link's hair.

"My name is….Zach."

 **YEP I'm in the story. It wasn't my idea for this story at first, but I thought I could be in Breath of the Wild. So just a heads up. I am good at archery in the game. But not in real life. And also, I won't tell where the new Yiga Clan hideout is, but I will tell you it's similar to Skyward Sword.**

 **Review, Like, and follow for more.**


End file.
